Twister
by Castieldelic
Summary: It was supposed to be my birthday party. Not his. I understand, our birthdays are three days apart and all, but still! - A lighthearted, AmeriCan kidfic. Set during Canada's 10th, birthday. Thanks for reading and enjoy.


_**Twister**_

* * *

It was supposed to be _my _birthday party.

Not his.

I understand, our birthdays are three days apart and all, but still! The cake said "Matthew", not "Alfred". I sulked in the dusty corner, my bottom lip quivering. Every single year. He steals my spotlight ever single year.

"Mattieu," Papa said softly. "You shouldn't look so sad. Zere are people 'ere for your party." He tugged at my hand a little. "Let's go see Mama. Maybe 'e can cheer you up." Pouting, I jerked my hand away. I wasn't in the mood to see Mama. Mama was the one that brought Alfred here in the first place. "Now now, Mattieu. You turn thirteen today, so belt up." Papa started to push me out the corner. "Why don't you go play with Alfred?" The old man shoved me into my brother's direction.

"Merde," I muttered under my breath slowly.

"Watch your mouth." Papa added over his shoulder and walked towards the older people at the party.

By this time, Alfred still hadn't acknowledged me. It's like he couldn't even see me over his ego. I sighed and cleared my throat, thinking he would hear me. He was too busy playing some annoying, loud pocket game.

"Huh? Oh, happy birthday, dude!" Alfred chimed and grinned wildly. I stared aimlessly at his pearly –white teeth. They were so straight and so white. They shined like polished pearls and—

"Mattie? Hey, are you alright?" The other boy was waving his hands in front of my face, knocking me in the nose. I brushed it off like I was supposed to, even though it bothered me that he didn't say sorry afterwards. "Hey, your braces changed! They used to be that clear colour, now they're red and white!"

"Yeah." I replied plainly, flashing him a fake smile. I'd do anything just to see him grin again, and sure enough he did. My whole body shook by the force of his unexpected pull across the room. We were headed to my stack of presents.

I don't get as many presents as Alfred does, either. Most people just hand them to me when they forget my name. Papa usually makes it up later, but it seems that he's been forgetting.

"Don't tell me you haven't opened any of these!" Alfred held my hand slowly, swinging it back and forth.

I turned my head to the side and said, "I haven't... Gotten to it yet." I think he may have seen the blush I tried so hard to hide from him, because he laughed (loudly, of course) and high-fived my hand.

"I'll help you!" And with that, the smaller boy dived into my small stack of presents.

"H-hold on! I have to ask Papa! Papa, pouvons-nous ouvrir mes cadeaux?"

Alfred had the most dumbfounded look on his face. "What?"

"Oui, mais il ne tranquillement..." He replied. I could hear him chuckle and return to the adults' conversation.

"C'mon," Alfred gave me a little shove. "Tell me what you guys just said."

I rolled my eyes. "He said we could open the presents, but with one exception."

"Which is...?" He was getting impatient, pouting straight at me.

"We have to be quiet." I sighed.

Alfred?

Quiet?

Those words haven't been together since he was a baby. Even then, he wasn't much of a quiet kid, always waking everyone up, and making Papa cranky. Worst two years of my life.

"Okay! You're on!" Alfred said in the quietest voice I'd ever heard him use. It was still loud, but it wasn't as loud as I thought it would be.

"Hey, open this one!" I gasped as a green present was thrown at my face. "It's from Mama." I opened it slowly. "Oh cool. A scooter!"

I shrugged. I could use it later. "Open the rest for me, eh? I'm feeling a little lazy." I sat against the wall, watching my younger brother.

He was having so much fun opening _my _presents.

It's not like I could get mad; I told him to do it.

After a while, we only had three presents left. One from Alfred, and the other from Papa. Papa's was pretty obvious. It was a small case of something, probably something I needed.

"Open mine last!" Alfred chimed and watched as I opened the small case that Papa left for me. Inside was a pair of round glasses. I smiled and quickly put them on.

Did you know that Papa once wore glasses? He wears contacts now, and I have his old ones. Seeing them, all beat up and slightly cracked made me feel special.

"You look like a nerd!" The other boy laughed at me. _Loudly_. I wanted to sob.

It was my birthday! I could cry if I wanted to!

"Don't look so sad, Mattie! I was just kidding!" He blushed and smiled brightly. "You look really nice. Like a big gentleman."

"Really?" I couldn't believe him. Maybe all this time with Mama actually changed him a bit.

"Yes! Now, open this!" He held the last present out to me.

I studied it slowly. It didn't look _too_ harmless.

"Come on... Open!" Alfred pushed it more into my hands. "We can play it today if you want!"

Play? Was it a game? Or a toy? I hoped it wasn't a shoot-and-kill game. I hate those with a burning passion.

"Alright, alright." The cover was soon torn off and on the floor. My jaw dropped to the floor as I stared at the picture in the corner of the box.

"A-are you trying to say something, eh?!"

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this MANY YEARS ago, and I felt it needed to be uploaded. Second chapter may (or may not) be up soon, so keep your eyes peeled! **

**-Castieldelic**


End file.
